


Six Alternatives

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: 6 endings + parody, AU, Abuse, Ambiguous Character Death, Amnesia, Angst, BAMF Dong Sik, Blood, Canon Compliant, Depression, Descriptions of murder, Disturbing, Dominant Dong Sik, Enjoying murder, Gore, Growth, Hate, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Light BDSM undertones, Love, M/M, More Hurt, Murder, Murder Husbands, Non canon compliant, Obsession, Only implicit, Prey becoming Predator, Prey with dominance, Sexual Abuse, Strong Dong Sik, Suicidal Dong Sik, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Violence, assualt, dark themes, descriptions of killing, less comfort, no explicit sex, rough, self harm awareness, suicide awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Six different ways, their relationship - In Woo and Dong Sik's - could have been like.Chapter 1 - Introduction, SettingChapter 2 - In Woo gives up on trying to change Dong Sik into a murderer and tortures him to deathChapter 3 - Tables are turned and In Woo is the one who is hunted down, the prey becomes the predatorChapter 4 - Dong Sik finally understands In Woo's emotions, they are equals now, having fun murdering people together, trying to win each other's attention, love, domination and controlChapter 5 - Dong Sik is forced to give up his life to save his familyChapter 6 - Canon compliant ending, Dong Sik's POVChapter 7 - They try to coexist, In Woo being his psychopathic self and Dong Sik being his gentle pushover self, results are unexpectedChapter 8 - Parody - In Woo is the good guy from a nice family and falls into psychopath Dong Sik's perfectly laid out trap
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 32
Kudos: 145





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
> AUTHOR's NOTE:  
> God, this show is amazing! The humor, the cinematography, the dialogues, the characters, the darkness! Just mind blowing.
> 
> I just love Dong Sik so much. Yoon Shi Yoon and Park Sung Hoon did an amazing job of portraying Dong Sik and In Woo respectively. I wish the show had ended differently for them (that's just my BL heart), I am here to explore those possibilities.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> This fic has mentions of suicidal thoughts, sexual abuse and torture and violence, please do NOT read if you are triggered

Dong Sik knows, he knows that he was a killer in the past. He killed six people. His diary describes them in gory detail. Other than those, he even attempted multiple murders without success. He almost killed the factory owner. He almost killed Seo Ji Hoon. He almost killed Nergui. He almost killed the copycat killer who killed his own wife. _Almost_.

He almost killed the bullies who hurt his younger brother, Dong Chan. He wanted to beat them to death. He held himself back.

He became bored, he pitied himself because he only killed weaklings. Was it the accident that changed him,his thought process? Because he couldn't bring himself to kill anyone after he lost his memories even though he wanted to, even though he thought of it.

Was it the amnesia? He lost touch. These things do change people in weird feels. He doesn't feel excitement at the thought of killing or planning murders anymore. He really doesn't. He was excited at the beginning but wanted to stop and so he did. He let the copy cat have all the credit. He escaped.

He killed only weak people, no one else. Old grandma. Old homeless guy. A poor factory worker. He killed people who couldn't fight back. He killed people who were pathetic. Useless. Pushovers.

What does that make him? Pitiful, feeble, useless. He should have targeted someone else, someone who deserves to die, someone cruel. He is not ready for any of that anymore. He wants to live normally.

He wanted to wrap it all up. So he left that life behind him. He hopes nothing comes back to revive those. Few things should be left buried.

But now, _now_... he knows, he wishes he didn't hear it from Bo Kyung but he knows and he loathes himself, despises himself. The feeling of wanting to puke is too strong, to hurt himself. He is disgusting. He can't recognize himself anymore.

He is the reason Bo Kyung's father is the way he is. Dong Sik has no words. He killed a young girl eight years ago and pushed Bo Kyung's father down the elevator. He wants to kill himself. He hurt people who were defenseless. Seriously. What kind of person is he?

He was so excited in living out the predator fantasy but he doesn't deserve to be called a predator. Really not.

How can he live with himself? He should confess. He is almost there. He found evidence after evidence for the cops after all. All he has to do is go and tell them everything and give them the diary. It would be a field day.

But how will they react? How will his family react? How will Director Seo react? How will his co-workers react? All of them think of him as a nice person, a good person. They would be really really disgusted. Disappointed. Angry. Lost. Upset. Betrayed.

He can't do this anymore. He shouldn't be doing this anymore. He is going to run away, escape, go far away and start anew. The guilt is going to eat him alive, he might not be able to live properly but he just wants to get away. He doesn't want this anymore.

**********

What in the world is happening? This is the first time In Woo has experienced something like this.

Is Dong Sik playing hard to get? What is he doing? Why is he refusing In Woo's invitations? Why is he so blunt, brave? He doesn't dance around In Woo or even put on an act.

All this time, people always try to impress In Woo, get close to him. They go as far as to praise In Woo all the time, try to get into his good books. They will do anything to get In Woo's attention. Like rats, _beggars_ , waiting for any piece of meat that In Woo is ready to give.

This guy is different. _Dong Sik_ , he is different from the rest. No one has caught In Woo's eyes and interest like this before. He is treading dangerous waters for the first time.

Dong Sik is smart. He masquerades as a pushover but achieves everything behind the show. Silently. He has everything planned from the beginning. In Woo can only imagine how hard it must be for Dong Sik to act, to put on a mask, to go around acting like a weak person when he really isn't. It must be so frustrating, so hard to not kill all the useless people in their office. And the count is a big one.

Yet Dong Sik has kept the facade diligently for years, from what he has gathered. But it is required, to not draw attention to himself. In Woo understands it better than anyone else. They are of the same kind, after all.

And that's not the only thing. He is just like In Woo. In Woo acts kind and nice but is not. He is meticulous. He is smart. Fit. His family problems are similar to In Woo's. He doesn't need anyone's acceptance except his father's. 

And most of all, most of all, they hate the same kind of people.

They despise and kill those who are weak, those who are beneath them, those stupid morons, those who are nothing but useless for this society. Diligently, carefully, not getting caught, successfully fooling everyone and getting rid of trash, that's what predators do, that's what those at the top of the food chain do. It is natural. Nothing to be surprised about.

For the first time, he, In Woo wants not only his father's attention but also Dong Sik's. Probably wants Dong Sik's more than his father's. He wants to know more about him, he wants to _own_ Dong Sik, to let Dong Sik own him. He wants the two to consume, devour each other and work together, plan together, burn together. 

For the first time in his life, In Woo has met his equal. It is exciting, thrilling. In Woo didn't even know that he was looking for something like this, someone like this, someone like Dong Sik. He can finally be himself with another person, he can finally reveal and talk about the thrill of the chase, of the kills. Maybe even take it one step further and do the act, _together_. 

Has he been lonely without even realizing it?

There is an underlying dangerous spark of attraction. A part of him wants to dominate Dong Sik, it is not going to be easy and that excites In Woo even more. In Woo isn't one to give up his pursuits easily though. He loves a challenge. 

No one has ever scared In Woo and gotten away with it. No one has treated him like this and gotten away with it. He supposes everything has an exception, he wants this Dong Sik shaped anomaly in his life. It is a welcome change.

Dong Sik's words and actions sing to him, to his blood. For the first time in his life, In Woo thinks that Dong Sik would look good covered in blood. Not Dong Sik's blood, not blood due wounds on his body inflicted by In Woo - it won't be easy catching Dong Sik off guard and sneaking on him to hurt him and definitely not In Woo's blood.

Dong Sik would look good covered in blood of his victims, maybe, of their - In Woo & Dong Sik's - victims. The pale skin covered in dark blood. That body drenched in sweat. A smirk on those red lips. Hands covered in gloves and carrying a weapon. The crimson blood, a contrast to his innocent, white, pale looks. Those dark curls covered in blood. His clothes, shoes covered in blood. The stealth. The action. The motion. The dance. Laying out their deepest, darkest, dirtiest secrets only to each other. _Bare_.

Dong Sik's fingers, his curly fluffy hair, his cheeks, his dress, his coat. Dong Sik would look amazing, he would look beautiful, sinfully beautiful. Fuck, damn it. He wants Dong Sik and what In Woo wants and puts his mind to, he usually gets.

**********

In Woo walks to his office. He is mad, _furious_ , extremely angry at Dong Sik for having fooled him, for having opened up things, wants, desires, cravings inside In Woo which he never wanted. He can never have a taste of that sinful wine. A can of worms. Fuck.

Dong Sik isn't smart, he isn't a killer. The idiot really is a chump. The bubble has burst. The cat is out of the bag.

How the fuck did In Woo not realize that? How the fuck was he fooled by a stupid pushover trying to act like a predator? How the hell was Dong Sik able to act so well with just In Woo's diary? How was Dong Sik influenced into thinking that his real self is a predator just by mistaking In Woo's diary to be his? How did he slip into that kind of persona? How the fuck did just a horror movie watching idiot blend into In Woo's life and wishes so well? So perfectly? Where did the non existent confidence even come from?

How did he behave as if he was so confident? How did he make himself believe in this crap? How? Just how in the fuck?

How the hell was In Woo actually scared, left shaking and astounded in the elevator when Dong Sik told that In Woo would be the one to get hurt? So casually, so coolly. How the fuck was his grip so firm that it sent shivers down In Woo's spine? And those weren't just shivers due to anticipation or fear. It woke something more primal, carnal in In Woo. Fuck. _Damn_. Shit. How the hell was the idiot able to get away with it for so long?

He kicks at the table and screams. How the hell did he want pathetic Dong Sik's attention? How the hell was he scared because of the idiot? How the hell did he want to plan things, to murder people with someone as weak as Dong Sik? Dong Sik is nothing more than a weak victim himself. He is similar to those people In Woo has always despised and killed. 

He has never been thrown off before, never been fooled before, never had to question himself.

He is angry, furious. _Yet_... why is he letting Dong Sik live? Why hasn't he killed Dong Sik yet? It should be easy, very easy. Even with the idiot's luck, killing him should be very easy. His luck will run out soon and In Woo has years of experience. So why is he not killing the idiot yet?

He throws the glass and shouts in frustration. 

**********

In Woo smiles cruelly. He smiles as Dong Sik's form shivers underneath him. Broken, bloody, drenched in sweat and tears and writing, moaning - music to In Woo's ears - pain. Dong Sik's whimpers sing out to him and he wants to hear more of it. This is where Dong Sik really belongs after all, doesn't he? Beneath In Woo.

In Woo steps on Dong Sik's fingers and smiles as he hears them break one by one, along with Dong Sik's cries.

"Why are you d-doing this to me?"

Poor idiot is probably confused, that he - the pretend ex predator - can't even fight against someone like In Woo.

In Woo knows that Dong Sik has finally realized that he isn't the killer. Some of his memories have come back and the pathetic fool doesn't even remember In Woo trying to kill the homeless person at the construction site. He didn't catch In Woo's face. The irony.

In Woo wanted to let him take the fall but torturing him and pushing him to the edge seemed more appropriate given that Dong Sik unknowingly did fool In Woo. And In Woo doesn't like to be fooled. Doesn't like defeat. He doesn't like being at the loose end of things, what he gets or thinks he will get from people, he gives back, ten fold, hundred fold, thousand fold, _no mercy._

Dong Sik isn't a threat. The cops aren't smart enough to catch In Woo or Dong Sik. Both of them are going to get away. Dong Sik doesn't even know that In Woo is the real serial killer. The idiot.

He isn't smart or brave enough to catch the real killer. He isn't brave enough to tell the cops. He ran away without helping the homeless man. Ran away with his tail behind his legs, without wanting to glimpse In Woo's face for a reason. Tried to even kill himself, twice, knowingly and unknowingly. In Woo knows all about Dong Sik. Obsessed with a weakling.

He is probably wishing for death, wishing he committed suicide that night. Pathetic. Fuck. How.. how the fuck did In Woo not notice any of this? There must be some hidden potential in Dong Sik, is that why In Woo is not letting him go? What is this strange feeling, this urge?

Why is he dragging this on? This could get potentially dangerous. Dong Sik still doesn't know but even an idiot like him should put things together soon.

As much as he wants Dong Sik to not know and suffer, the thought of having someone know is too hard to resist. He should be able to understand if In Woo were to throw something directly at him, right? He isn't that much of a dumb fool, right? Should have a brain somewhere in that big head covered by that unicorn tail mop of hair.

"For fooling me. We are nothing alike."

Something clicks in Dong Sik. Is In Woo a killer? _The_ killer? The predator serial killer?

In Woo smiles and kneels down, grabs Dong Sik's chin roughly. He taps Dong Sik's head hard. "Does that thing actually work now?"

Dong Sik looks like a deer caught in the head lights but it looks like gears are shifting in his head, _finally_.

Another kick to Dong Sik's stomach. In Woo smirks. Blood from his nose, mouth. Bruised eyes and jaw. Bruised ribs. Beautiful black and purplish bruises all over his chest and back. Dolled up just for In Woo. So pretty, so pliant. It is disappointing that there is no fight but In Woo is used to it. Most of his victims don't put up a fight, they know that their time is up when they see In Woo. They know who has the upper hand.

But for the first time, In Woo wants something different.

He wants Dong Sik to actually prove something to him. Maybe pushing Dong Sik to the edge will make him kill someone, anyone. There was a spark after all, when he was pretending to be a predator. He did try to kill his useless noodle for brain step brother, Ji Hoon.

He drags Dong Sik to the adjacent room where In Sung is tied up prettily. His mouth is stuffed with a gag but his eyes are open. In Woo has always liked to see the fear and the pain in his victim's eyes. The powerful dominant feeling as they take their last breath knowing that In Woo is the reason is a wonderful high that he always has chased after. In Woo is the last thing they will see, the reason for their death.

He usually likes hearing their screams and begging too but not today. He wants something else from Dong Sik.

It is better than any drug, not that he would know because he doesn't do drugs. He doesn't smoke either. He drinks with great care. Occasionally, in limited amounts.

He walks back and settles on a couch to enjoy the show.

He looks at Dong Sik, "You know what to do, don't you?" He wonders which weapon Dong Sik will choose. He wonders how Dong Sik will kill In Sung. Killing In Sung's brother was amazing. 

That was the first kill In Woo did in his secret room. _For_ Dong Sik. He didn't want Dong Sik's secret to get out. He didn't like the way the guy spoke about Dong Sik that day. Didn't like the way he called them lovers so casually. At that time, it was something more for In Woo. Just because Dong Sik is of a lower social status and threatened the bastard at the gathering, all of them ridiculed Dong Sik.

So, In Woo killed him in a fit of rage. With a trophy. Now it is his brother's turn to die. 

But now In Woo knows that Dong Sik has to redeem himself. He has to. Else, he might meet the same fate. In Woo has never given first or second chances to anyone in his life before. Probably never will.

Should he threaten Bo Kyung's life? Dong Chan's? His family's? Will that work? Will that make Dong Sik fall into the pit with In Woo? Into In Woo's arms? Dante's hell. Which circle would In Woo prefer? Which circle would Dong Sik prefer? Would he able to live after this? Would he be able to continue? Would he break or emerge stronger?

He wants to take care of Dong Sik after his first kill. He hopes Dong Sik will take this chance. He doesn't want to kill Dong Sik... yet. It isn't even that fun toying with him. Sigh.

"What are you waiting for?" He wants Dong Sik to put on a show for him.

"I c-can't." He can't, he won't, he refuses to.

"Should I kill Bo Kyung-ssi?"

"P-please d-don't do this. Ch-chaebaal. Let me go."

He doesn't like loose ends, In Woo really doesn't.

He gets up and kicks Dong Sik. Why is this idiot making him do so much work? Why is he letting him? Just like his brother, this guy probably has noodles for brains too.

He picks up a knife and stabs In Sung again and again till he and Dong Sik are drenched in his blood. He smiles as Dong Sik goes pale and finally moves towards the bathroom to throw up everything. He smiles and starts cleaning up.


	2. Prey Will Always Be Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> This fic has mentions of violence, murder, blood, suicidal thoughts, sexual abuse and torture and violence, please do NOT read if you are triggered

Dong Sik used to be so expressive, be it with words or sounds or emotions or expressions. In Woo loved that. Loved Dong Sik's whimpers, the way he would scream, the way he would beg, the way Dong Sik's eyes would become big and wide when scared and upset. Dong Sik showed everything openly, the pain, the shame, the fear, in the past. He tried to escape but failed multiple times.

Throwing Dong Sik around, against things, against tables, walls, furniture, bed, dragging him around, across the floor, making him bleed, breaking things with Dong Sik was a feeling close to high.

He used to speak a lot, quickly, forcing multiple words per minute, per second even to make In Woo let him go. Tried so earnestly. 

But now, nothing. He is just a mere shell. In Woo has broken him. So quickly. So easily. He had a feeling that Dong Sik wouldn't last long anyway.

Dong isn't optimistic anymore. He isn't _anything_. He can't help himself, much less anyone else. 

Dong Sik doesn't beg anymore. He doesn't ask In Woo to stop, to let him go doesn't speak, doesn't talk about his family or Bo Kyung. He doesn't even make sounds anymore. No whimpers or painful cries. 

It is like he is not even there. All blank stares and just resigned to his fate of agony and torture at In Woo's hands.

He still isn't ready to kill anyone though.

But he doesn't throw up after In Woo is done beating him, after In Woo is done touching him, after In Woo violates him, after In Woo ties or unties him from bondage, after In Woo kills someone in front of him again and again and forces Dong Sik to write in the diary. Dong Sik has recorded so many deaths in In Woo's diary now.

Dong Sik is the one who takes the finger prints, the bloody finger prints nowadays. The trophies, the collection.

Dong Sik's family committed suicide, all of them. They couldn't take it that Dong Sik ran away after killing so many people. Yes, In Woo framed him, Dong Sik made it so easy.

But Dong Sik knows, they didn't kill themselves, In Woo staged it. Dong Sik just wants everything to end. He is the reason Bo Kyung and her family are dead, Taek Soo and his family. Even Chil Sung. So many people. All because of him. 

Even his co workers. In Woo didn't even leave his co workers alone. 

He doesn't deserve to pity himself. He really doesn't. He hates In Woo but there's nothing he can do. He hates himself even more for it, everyone around him is dead because of him. They deserved better. Does Dong Sik? Dong Sik doesn't have an answer to that question.

But none of these makes him want to kill In Woo or anyone else for the matter, even for revenge. He doesn't have the strength, he just wants to rest in peace, to let the darkness consume him, he doesn't deserve it but he has held on for so so long and he is just so so tired.

He can't even start from scratch, from beginning, he really can't. Even if he escapes or is let go. He will be haunted forever without peace.

He doesn't want to be saved by anyone else, he doesn't want anyone else to find him in this state, he just wants it all to stop, he wants In Woo to let him go and for himself to leave the world forever.

~~~~~~~~~~

In Woo plops next to Dong Sik on the bed. He doesn't even have to tie his wrists and ankles anymore. Dong Sik doesn't even flinch, doesn't move. There is no reaction. He looks dead, lost. He gave up a long time back.

In Woo sighs, he runs his hands through Dong Sik's dull curls, tugs at them painfully on purpose. "You know you can't keep this up much longer, right?" It has been months and In Woo is getting bored. He wants to move on.

Dong Sik doesn't say anything. He can't. He lost his ability to feel, to move, to think, to do anything for the matter, a long time ago. Can't understand what is happening around him or to him. He isn't dead. He isn't living. He is just there that's all.

In Woo moves closer and whispers in his ears. "How do you want me to kill you, Dong Sik-ssi?"

He turns away from In Woo and curls on the bed, accepting his fate already. In Woo tchs. So fucking _boring_.

"Do you not want to choose, Yook Dong Sik-ssi?" In Woo goads.

Ironically, Dong Sik never had a choice in anything, In Woo made sure of that. Even now he will not let Dong Sik have an option, even in Dong Sik's last moments, In Woo will kill him on his own terms, not based on Dong Sik's options. Dong Sik probably knows that, that's why he is not saying anything, denying In Woo this pleasure even in his last moments. In Woo sighs.

He has tortured Dong Sik enough. He doesn't want to drag it any longer. This is a failure. In Woo hates failing, hates being defeated but there is nothing more he can do or try. Dong Sik really will not kill anyone and In Woo doesn't want to continue this any longer. Dong Sik is a failed experiment.

He comes back with a knife and slits Dong Sik's throat. He watches as the blood flows, as Dong Sik gasps and struggles to breathe, as his painful moans fill the air, as the light leaves his eyes. Dong Sik never once looked at In Woo or begged for his life. This really doesn't make him strong though. He is still dumb and pathetic and a fool and an useless space in In Woo's eyes.

In Woo doesn't feel anything. He knew he wouldn't. He thought it would be different with Dong Sik but it isn't. _Disappointing_. He better find something else interesting soon or there is going to be a massacre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	3. Tables Turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> This fic has mentions of violence, murder, blood, suicidal thoughts, sexual abuse and torture and violence, please do NOT read if you are triggered

_ **3.1** _

In Woo should not have assumed things. He really shouldn't have. He shouldn't have assumed that Dong Sik gave up, he really shouldn't have. It looks like Dong Sik has picked up a lot of things from In Woo, when In Woo forced Dong Sik to follow him to witness all those kills.

Right now, In Woo is tied up to the chair. Dong Sik drugged him, actually drugged him without giving any benefit of doubt to In Woo. Strangely, In Woo is proud. It is the same drugs that In Woo always used on Dong Sik to keep him pliant and weak and all dolled up for In Woo. When did Dong Sik even slip that into In Woo's drink without In Woo noticing?

The same drugs that In Woo uses on his victims. In Woo isn't scared or angry to meet his end. He is meeting it at the hands of someone he groomed, someone _equal_ to him.

Dong Sik can be a great actor if he puts his mind to it. Has In Woo created this Dong Sik? Has In Woo created this masterpiece? In Woo is the potter and Dong Sik is his art. Crude but amazing. Rough around the edges but he is molding himself. Dong Sik would grow and refine himself, In Woo wouldn't be there to see it but he can feel it.

They could have done many things together but it looks like Dong Sik has to do all that on his own from now on. Dong Sik has chosen to kill In Woo and move on. Of course, it was one of the many possibilities In Woo was aware of when he started all this with Dong Sik.

In Woo's legacy and dirty little secret is going to be carried on. In Woo knows that Dong Sik is going to kill him but... he can never go back to his old innocent, stupid self after this. Dong Sik is going to get a taste of this and is going to be sucked in so bad. Dong Sik won't be able to resist temptation, at all. Dong Sik isn't that strong.

In Woo isn't afraid of death, he really isn't. He isn't upset that he is getting killed by someone like Dong Sik either because In Woo has trained him, manipulated and changed him. Dong Sik is his creation now. In Woo isn't being killed by someone weak. In Woo will live on inside Dong Sik.

Dong Sik is going to get away with this, In Woo knows. He smiles. He wonders how his darling is going to kill him. Is Dong Sik going to finish him off quickly? Going to prolong this? It is a mystery and In Woo hasn't been this excited for quite sometime. He might even be able to escape but he really wouldn't care even if he ended up dying because this is not a permanent death.

He looks at Dong Sik dead in the eyes. Dong Sik has returned with a knife, a blind fold and a gag. Is he going to be beaten to death? Is he going to be strangled? Is Dong Sik going to torture him before killing him? Is he going to try to make In Woo beg? What is it going to be?

**********

_**3.2** _

"How does it feel, to be fooled by someone as unassuming as me? Someone you thought would never have the upper hand. Someone you lumped with other victims you like killing."

In Woo coughs. How the hell was he caught off guard? How did he fall into Dong Sik's trap? How did he let himself be drugged by this curly haired idiot?

Dong Sik leans forward and smirks. His face strangely not suited to such expression still looks handsome.

"You still speak a lot."

"That's not the only thing you hated - hate - about me, In Woo ya."

True that. 

"We are still not a match." Can't be compared even if Dong Sik ends up killing him.

"I know."

"What are you waiting for?"

Why is In Woo still goading him? It is useless. 

"You don't want to end up in prison. You don't want to be remembered as the psychopath who was taken down by someone like me. You actually want me to kill you. you want me to cover it up. You want your psychopathic persona to be intact."

"Stop talking."

Dong Sik continues. "Did you think I would forever be stupid and let you control me? That I wouldn't be able to get under your skin?"

A deep breath and sigh.

"Did you know what I thought of you when we met, In Woo ya?"

In Woo looks away and growls. He hates Dong Sik taunting, teasing him so much.

"I thought you were lonely. The lonely sales guy, desperately trying to find a companion of equal footing. I assumed you were nice, that you were not fit for such a world. That I shouldn't tarnish you because I am a psychopath. Ironic, no?"

"You never hesitated to frame me, never hesitated to make me a murderer. And things are reversed now."

Dong Sik pulls In Woo's chin and looks into his eyes.

"Do you want to know how I will cover it up?"

He already knows. Don't Sik knows he knows but he tells anyway. Payback for all the torture. A strange warmth is inside him. He has never felt this kind of hatred or desire to put someone down. He wonders if he will do this in the future with someone else, he doesn't know if he wants to or not, doesn't want to think about that in the present, more pressing matters to take care of.

Don't Sik has always been a good story teller, especially with thrillers and horror ones. 

In Woo knows he has been defeated, he feels disgust for himself. But this is a good way to go. He could have taken Dong Sim down if he isn't paralyzed and Dong Sik knows that, that's why he has been incapacitated. Clever. Probably inappropriate but nothing matters after this. This is how In Woo took down his victims, after all. 

He was obsessed with Dong Sik when he thought he was a killer like In Woo but his feelings lost luster after he realized the truth, now they are coming back up again, a little admiration. Is it the drugs?

In Woo wants to say, "I want to kill you..."

But ends up saying, "Did those moments mean _nothing_ to you?"

Don't Sik hesitates and that's enough. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't have to and In Woo knows that there's a small left over feeling inside Dong Sik even though Dong Sik hates his psychopathic self. Maybe there's a small piece of him that's corrupted and won't ever be able to be set right, can't ever be repaired, he can never go back to the innocent untouched Dong Sik. He has seen, heard, done too much. Involved himself a lot. All because of in Woo.

He lets Dong Sik take his finger prints on a knife and a gun, he watches as Dong Sik stages the scene carefully, like an art, watches him make self inflicted wounds. Self defense. He smiles as Dong Sik stabs him. Maybe they can meet again and play on next age if they ever meet again, it will be fun and different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	4. A new dark beginning - Murder husbands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> This fic has mentions of violence, murder, blood, suicidal thoughts, sexual abuse and torture and violence, please do NOT read if you are triggered

_ **4.1** _

"Have you finally understood, Dong Sik-ssi?"

In Woo's long _long_ hard work has finally borne fruits.

He kneels in front of Dong Sik and appreciates Dong Sik's form, mental and physical. This new Dong Sik who is drenched in blood, trying to contain his excitement. Bloody. Trying not to smile. Trying not to kill another person recklessly again. Dong Sik who isn't shivering because of the cold but because of the high from having finally made his first kill. It isn't _that_ sloppy as In Woo expected.

Dong Sik looks like he wants to kill someone again, very soon. Disappointed that he has killed only one, so quickly, over powering someone so strong, everything ended in few minutes. It was _so_ easy. he victim gave up easily, realizing Dong Sik had the upper hand.

Dong Sik is going to be insatiable and In Woo has created this beast, unleashed his hidden potential. Dong Sik was a hidden ticking bomb, waiting to go off and be discovered and In Woo timed everything correctly.

Now In Woo has to watch his own back and it is going to be even more thrilling. He never was this excited when he killed his victims because none of them ever tried to fight back other than Dong Sik.

Dong Sik looks beautiful, _ethereally_ beautiful and he is only In Woo's. No one else can claim him, if anyone tries, In Woo doesn't have to worry, Dong Sik himself will finish them off because they would be too boring and would't be able to satiate Dong Sik in any form or way. 

In Woo doesn't take the gun from Dong Sik's hands. He doesn't want to help Dong Sik clean up. Dong Sik has to learn to clean up after himself. To clean up evidence. To not get caught himself. To not let In Woo get caught.

Dong Sik hasn't disappointed himself or In Woo. In Woo knew he had it in him, the potential. Not anyone can just accept that they could be potential serial killers based on dubious diary entries - not even their own diaries for the matter. Not anyone can just act upon it or want to act upon it _that_ easily.

"It is amazing, isn't it? You could have felt this a long time ago if you had succeeded with Ji Hoon." Now isn't too late either.

No worries, they can get to Ji Hoon together, maybe even In Woo's father and Dong Sik's family and co workers and those stupid cops like Bo Kyung and Taek Soo and that annoying pest Chil Sung. He will let Dong Sik have the upper hand in all of that.

It wasn't easy but eventually, they have reached this point, this point that In Woo was eagerly waiting for. To unravel Dong Sik, to mold him. He is In Woo's creation and hard work, blood and sweat, no tears. Well, In Woo's tears weren't involved but at some point, Dong Sik's were involved at first but later that too stopped.

All those times In Woo made Dong Sik watch and listen to his bloody escapades. Forcing Dong Sik to understand wasn't easy but it is fruitful now. Both of them are enjoying the outcome. Dong Sik isn't a natural submissive nowadays either. This makes things even more fun, even more worthy to look forward to. In Woo has to be on his constant guard now.

Dong Sik is loving this. Of course, all that torture to his emotions, psyche and mind must have taken a toll. In Woo never expected Dong Sik to take to murder this easily.

It looks like Dong Sik loves this feeling even more than In Woo. In Woo has created a _monster_. They are going to love and wreck each other. They are going to fight each other and try to win over each other. They are going to fight for dominance.

It is going to be amazing. He has built Dong Sik from scratch. Dong Sik is his and will always be his. And maybe, just maybe, Dong Sik will work enough and make In Woo his too and who is In Woo to say no if Dong Sik deserves it?

**********

_ **4.2** _

In Woo knows he is obsessed but he really can't help it. He is smitten. This is the version of Dong Sik that he has always wanted. He really has. He was looking for someone exactly like this. He even melded, molded, turned Dong Sik into something like this with great efforts. 

He doesn't have to watch his darling anymore, he doesn't have to. His darling will take the first step now, be it plan or choose victims or murder or cover up. Be it put on a show for In Woo or watch In Woo's show. So much fun, anticipation. 

He has to watch Dong Sik now but not for previous reasons when In Woo held him captive. He doesn't have to watch Dong Sik with suspicion, always wondering when the predator will emerge, _if_ that side will emerge, he doesn't have to worry about Dong Sik trying to escape or trying to get In Woo caught by passing info to cops.

He doesn't have to hear Dong Sik's cries or whimpers anymore or begs or moans. He doesn't have to imagine Dong Sik killing someone.

He doesn't have to be irritated or frustrated and hit Dong Sik when he doesn't listen or refuses to let the sleeping predator inside him out. He doesn't have to play rough or scare Dong Sik or pull those curls.

This new Dong Sik is amazing. Everything that In Woo wanted and never knew that he actually wanted. This new version is simply awesome.

Yes, In Woo still is obsessed but... it is for different reasons now. His darling is finally a butterfly, no more larva. His darling's metamorphosis and transformation is absolute and marvelous, _complete_.

For others, Dong Sik is cute but that fluffy appearance is misleading. Dong Sik is a man and he is only In Woo's, this part of Dong Sik belongs only to In Woo and no one else. People think of Dong Sik as cute, as innocent, fluffy, pushover but In Woo knows the real Dong Sik, In Woo created the real Dong Sik, changed him.

He will watch Dong Sik now for different reasons. In Woo will devour Dong Sik for different purposes now. For the first time, there's someone who can be proud and control In Woo and In Woo made that with his own hands, he doesn't have to hesitate about being dominated anymore. Even In Woo can let go now. 

He will watch Dong Sik, his Dong Sik dance gracefully while killing people. Oh Lord, so many different ways and things to explore. He watches as Dong Sik wipes the blood off of the knife with his long, graceful, nimble, crooked fingers and like it. He applies some of it on his cheeks and beckons In Woo with a finger, smirking, knowing the effect he has on In Woo. Dong Sik knows In Woo's thoughts, desires, wants inside out.

In Woo will watch his every move, absorb his every word, react to his every action, be with him every second and it isn't because of suspicions or doubts, just because of wonder, love and excitement. No more will In Woo be disappointed or be left alone.

His legs take him to Dong Sik. He has created someone even more powerful, charismatic and mesmerizing than himself. The student has surpassed the master. No one will believe that Dong Sik was a pushover in sometime in the near future. That doesn't suit him, doesn't, not anymore. Dong Sik can't keep on acting like that and In Woo can't wait to see others' expressions.

He lets himself be pulled by his shirt collar, no one can do this to In Woo other than Dong Sik, he lets Dong Sik eat his lips hungrily, the blood on him is an added bonus, a turn on. It isn't dirty, not really. It excites both of them. In Woo moans as Dong Sik bites his neck. He surrenders.

~~~~~~~~~~

"How long were you waiting for something like this?" Dong Sik murmurs in a low, raspy tone and it sends shivers down In Woo's spine.

Dong Sik takes his time, beautifully, carefully, meticulously tying In Woo, his arms, his wrists, his ankles, his feet. He doesn't have even an inch to move. He is eagerly laid out for Dong Sik, his arms and legs, tied to the bed.

In Woo was always in control, never relenting, never giving it to anyone but now he can and he relaxes as Dong Sik has his way with him. Dong Sik is the one in control now and In Woo doesn't mind because Dong Sik earned it, Dong Sik is his _equal_ now.

There is a possibility, Dong Sik can kill him and get away with it but strangely, it doesn't matter. When Dong Sik surrenders, In Woo can also kill him and get away with it. But they know that in the end, it is more exciting to do these things together, they have been lonely and unappreciated long enough.

"You do know... that I can kill you, right?" Dong Sik smirks and In Woo nods eagerly, like he said, it really doesn't matter. They know everything about each other but they are still raw and unpredictable.

In Woo rolls his eyes, "Goes both way, doesn't it, Yook Dong Sik-ssi?"

Dong Sik smiles and grabs In Woo's jaw, "The puppy is being very rude to the _master_ , should be taught a better lesson, naughty, naughty."

"Bring it on."

The way they try to outwit each other, present victims to each other, try to outsmart each other, try to get each other into and out of trouble, try to get each other to submit, try to impress each other, try to playfully kill each other, try to trap each other. The game and the chase is amazing. Both of them have the upper hand. The timing differs but there is no one else who can come in between them.

In Woo remembers when they killed someone together for the first time and had candle light dinner and made passionate love to each other. The way they have fooled the cops all along and their respective families, those bumbling, tumbling idiots, chasing their own tails and crumbs that were wrongfully planted by Dong Sik to mislead them, like dogs following the scent of a wrong bone.

Dong Sik whips out a knife from nowhere - Dong Sik is extremely skilled in acting and hiding, lightning quick on his mind and feet and with reflexes - and starts cutting away at In Woo's clothes.

Layer after layer comes, more slowly than necessary and In Woo hates it when Dong Sik teases him and that's exactly why Dong Sik is doing this to him, on purpose, the _brat_. The sadist. Dong Sik is an amazing dom. Well, In Woo is even worse.

He presses the knife against In Woo's neck with some pressure and a drop of blood drips.

"Is that all?"

Dong Sik shrugs but the glint in his eyes is different. " _I can do anything to you and you will let me_."

He ignores In Woo's heavy breathing. He isn't going to stop even after In Woo is blissed out, even after he reaches cloud nine. It is going to be a little bit of painful and stumbling trip though.

Dong Sik continues to edge him to the peak and leaves him hanging.

"I am not going to let you go, In Woo ya, unless you call me ' _Master_ ', I am not going to let you be happy or pleased, bad puppies don't deserve it when the master isn't satisfied first, don't you agree?"

There are still times like this when Dong Sik speaks a lot but In Woo knows that he really doesn't mind it anymore. In Woo isn't going to call him ' _Master_ ' that easily, no.

"You a-are going to regret it, w-when it's your turn."

Dong Sik moves his fingers skillfully, knowing all of In Woo's pain and pleasure points and In Woo moans, this brat, this bastard, _his_ brat, _his_ bastard. "We will worry about that when my turn comes, if my turn comes. You like this too much, don't you? Agree. You would rather let me tie you up rather than you tying me."

True. In Woo loves this bold, unafraid side of Dong Sik. It turns him on even more.

Dong Sik giggles. Knowing the effect he has on In Woo completely. In Woo is at his mercy, entirely.

Dong Sik rolls his eyes, "You talk too much, In Woo ya."

"N-not much when compared to y-you, Dong Sik-ssi."

Of course, Dong Sik has also influenced In Woo just as In Woo has influenced Dong Sik.

"Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to untie you and still edge you on, twisting your arms, me on top of you?" The image of Dong Sik doing the same thing In Woo did to him a long time makes him crave it even more.

He remembers when he slammed Dong Sik against the wall, twisting his arms behind him and pushing into him, pressing him tightly down, putting all his weight and not even letting Dong Sik wrap his legs around In Woo for support. Relentlessly, all night, he never let Dong Sik go.

They can be rough like this with each other and know they won't break into a million pieces, unlike the previous meek Dong Sik version. This is Dong Sik 2.0, smarter, stronger, durable, cruel, different, cunning.

They don't have safe words either. They know when to stop and when _not_ to.

"Don't s-stop." He isn't going to beg but Dong Sik already knows.

It is going to be a long, _long_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	5. Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> This fic has mentions of suicidal thoughts, suicide attempt, self harm, suicide, sexual abuse and torture and violence, please do NOT read if you are triggered

In Woo lazily presses the knife closer to Dong Chan's neck and watches as Dong Sik panics. "P-please don't hurt him."

"Then all you need to do is kill someone else. You know what you have to do. Chop, chop. Don't waste my time."

"Please l-let him go. Don't involve him in this. You want me. Please don't bring others into this. Ch-haebaal. In Woo-ssi, please. Not in front of him. Don't make me do this in front of him."

"Oh, you are ready to do it now? To protect your loved ones?"

Dong Sik nods frantically.

"I don _not_ believe you. If I don't make him watch, if I let him go, you won't do it."

"I will, I p-promise, pl-please."

"You talk too much. All talk."

He presses the knife and Dong Chan strangely doesn't make a sound even though a small drop of blood forms.

"Dong Chan!"

"Hyung, it is OK. Don't give in. Don't do this. Save yourself. You have done enough for us."

In Woo wants to puke. Stupid family sentiments. Idiots. Sentimental fools.

He smirks as Dong Sik picks up a knife and stabs the old man tied up in the chair. It is not fatal at all. Dong Sik's hands are shivering. In Woo rolls his eyes at the weak attempt.

"Try a little bit better for your little brother's sake, will you?"

Dong Sik stabs him again and after the sixth stab, the wound is fatal enough for the old man to die. Unfortunately for Dong Sik and much to In Woo's glee, the man wakes up and screams in pain and begs and looks at Dong Sik as he heaves his final breath. But the deed is already done. 

Dong Sik looks traumatized. "L-let him go, please."

Dong Chan looks at his hyung. "Hyung, do you really think he will let us go?"

Dong Chan loves Dong Sik now, he wonders why he hated him before. Dong Sik maybe be weak but he is like a firefly. He burns for others. He is a fairy. He always puts others before himself, helps others, is too kind for his own good. Lets others take advantage of him. He is bright, pushes away others' darkness but in the end is lonely and this person is going to disappear now. A loss.

Dong Chan isn't afraid to die, he just doesn't want Dong Sik to suffer any more, doesn't want his family to suffer but it really can't be helped. Both he and his hyung can't do anything against this bastard, rich, psychopath bastard. Dong Sik would cry if he were to hear Dong Chan's thoughts.

Apparently, the younger brother of Dong Sik isn't that much of a fool, In Woo thinks. In Woo stabs his neck without any hesitation and watches as Dong Sik screams. He steps away as Dong Sik falls in front of Dong Chan and tries to save him. Too late.

Dong Sik hugs him, kisses his forehead. In Woo knows that dejected look. He steps back, away from Dong Sik's line of sight. Dong Sik is going insane, he probably already has. His weak psyche can't take that he has killed someone, that he is the cause of his brother's death. Too much pressure.

It's not at all weird that he wants to kill himself now. After all he does remember his previous attempt. He stood on the rooftop, trembling like an idiot, a weakling. Not because of the cold but because he was scared to death but he wanted to die and couldn't die at the same time. The _irony_.

He was scared to death but he couldn't actually die. He couldn't even kill himself. Come to think of it, he never did anything properly in this life. Be it family or friends or work or life or self, he wasn't even true to himself.

That was not the only time he tried to kill himself, really wasn't. He always wanted to do it, he tried it multiple times before it he was too afraid of the pain and didn't want to face his family or people around him if it failed. 

He still has the helium gas cylinder unpacked. He still has the cleaning alcohol unpacked. He was forced to unpack when he lost his memories and didn't think much of them, thought they were for killing others but it was for himself. He remembers the multiple faded scars on his thighs, can still feel them.

He didn't even step away from the patrol car, of course that couldn't have killed him but that was how desperate he was. Someone half dead, just going through motions, not actually living life. Just not dead. 

What else is he of use? To himself or others? He has lost his little brother also now. His mother would be so disappointed. Now the pain of falling or gun shot doesn't seem like _much_ to him. 

Was this what he was waiting for? A great reason to tip him, to finally push him off of the edge which he fell over a long time back in the floating world? It's not like he wasn't hurt before but this is different. He ignores In Woo's laugh. The fall from 20 floor doesn't seem so daunting anymore.

He killed an other person. He feels insane, mad. He can still feel the last breath of that person, those accusing, hatred filled eyes, those begs and screams, he is sick to his stomach, the blood, God, all that look, why, why? What gives anyone the right to kill an other person?

He has lost all right to live, not that he had much in the first place. Sick. Deprived, that's what he is. A disgusting reptile, excuse for a human being.

He has wings and maybe he will be finally free. He jumps and hope he never wakes up as a part of this world, doesn't matter if he is framed as a psychopath or not, he just wants to be free of all the burdens and shackles and weight and suffocation.

In In Woo's eyes, Dong Sik is weak, lost. He really can't do this anymore. In Woo watches as Dong Sik jumps from the roof top to his death. The next day headlines, he knows how it is going to be. Elder brother kills an old man, is caught as the predator killer by his brother, kills his brother and commits suicide.

_Dong Sik, the predator. In Woo's foot._ But this is necessary.

In Woo now has to think of other MO's to continue killing. This closes the chapter of Dong Sik. In Woo didn't want Dong Sik to commit suicide but he did suspect that Dong Sik would probably go insane as one of the possibilities. He cleans all the evidence and moves on. Where can he find another play thing now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> This fic has mentions of suicidal thoughts, sexual abuse and torture and violence, please do NOT read if you are triggered

Yook Dong Sik was a coward, a pitiful coward, he didn't do anything to save the homeless man. He witnessed the murder and ran. _Away_ , tail behind his legs, making a mess, almost getting caught by the real killer, the real psychopathic murderer himself. He made so much noise, the only good thing was he escaped alive, by sheer luck.

Of course, not anyone can go against a serial killer. Dong Sik would have been a fool if he tried given how his personality is, how his physical strength is, he would have probably ended up dead himself along with the homeless man.

He would have been broken inside and outside without mercy. The killer would have known that Dong Sik is similar to the kind of guys that he enjoys killing. It would have been the last time anyone heard from Dong Sik. Weak. Pathetic.

The thing is he didn't even _try_ to do anything else. He could have called for someone, he could have called the police sooner but his mind didn't work, _at all_. A part of him knows that it isn't easy against a seasoned, trained, cruel murderer but he wishes he had done something, _anything_ to be honest. 

He has always been a weakling, a scary cat, a chicken literally. _Prey_. He doesn't want to be but he is. His confidence levels are down the drain. He can't even be glad that he is alive because a part of him feels guilty about the homeless man's death. 

He doesn't deserve to live but a part of him wants to live because there's a small wretched part inside him that still hopes and thinks that he can somehow change and be strong and happy. He should have died, be it by another person or by his own hands but he was finding excuses to not kill himself. Desperate. Idiot. Stupid. Fool. 

A definition of many mistakes, he is a definition of something that no human should be, not in the cruel way but in the negative, weak, useless way. But he held on. Maybe because death was more scary than his life even though he wanted to die. He was like that. So confused, so unsure of what he wanted, of what he deserved.

Maybe his subconscious mind knew all this and it was sick of living like a vermin, it wanted to move on and took the opportunity and found confidence by assuming the role of a serial killer. It grabbed the chance and moved without hesitation because Dong Sik couldn't continue like before if he wanted to live. To survive. Dong Sik couldn't take action, so his mind did it for him.

A part of him is now glad for that confidence. He is also glad that even though there were so many close shaves, he didn't actually kill anyone, good or bad, he didn't kill any human being. His mind took only the confidence, not the ability to actually off someone, especially those weaker because it didn't want Dong Sik to be twisted. His body rebelled against him, there were so many signs but he was so absorbed in pretending to be a serial killer.

His body knew that he wasn't a killer, wasn't meant to be one either. The people around him, the animals, all knew. They were glad for his confidence but now, in the aftermath he realizes it was so scary, how he was this close to becoming a killer. 

Come to think of it, why did he accept that persona? Why was it so easy after the first few cries and laments? He didn't even try to find some other alternative. Did his manager make it easy? Did director Seo make it easy? He still doesn't have a proper answer to that and maybe that's for the best, for his sanity.

He thought it would be fun initially, killing those weaker than him. It was fun plotting it, most people plot but don't do the deed and it is what he did as well. because everyone treated him as a victim. As a worm and it was exciting imagining those and parading as a predator but it really isn't for him. He was so sick of it. Both personas, the weak and the pretend psycho. 

He has grown now, he is stronger but not at the cost of stepping on others because in the end as far as strength is considered, this is true strength and this is him. He has grown and he isn't twisted, he is strong, confident, smart at solving crimes, he helps the cops, he isn't a pushover, he is loved and cherished by family and friends and colleagues and that's all that matters.

He is the reason Seo In Woo is behind the bars. He taped In Woo's confession, his murder of his father - this doesn't make him similar to In Woo's father, no matter what anyone or In Woo thinks - attempted murder of Dong Sik and his own brother. He went against In Woo, he saved Bo Kyung. He didn't let his inherent goodness be corrupted. He is not completely innocent or nice anymore but he isn't evil either.

He isn't a psychopath. He just is strong now, is all. Sure, he is like a profiler now, thinking and making eerily accurate decisions about murderers, he has thoughts about hurting people who hurt him or his loved ones from time to time but he will never act upon them.

He fooled In Woo, he acted as if he was killing people but in reality, he was passing messages to the cops without getting caught. He escaped from prison on his own. In Woo didn't expect a rat like Dong Sik to overthrow him, to fool him. He thought Dong Sik was the killer. He thought Dong Sik was a weakling to surrender to the cops because of In Woo's threats. But his inherent good stuff is still there.

He will not kill people. He will not be a murderer. He will still help others but will not be pushed over or taken advantage of. He will start something he likes and will search for his happiness. He is doing something he likes, writing, solving puzzles and murders.

He has found his reason and he doesn't have to hide or be scared or try to kill himself ever. And some things are better left in the past and forgotten and not wondered about to truly grow and move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

Dong Sik suppresses the feeling of nausea as he sees In Woo walk into his room, covered in all black. Gloves. Black Slacks. Black t shirt. Black coat, entirely zipped up. Black brief case.

The brief case which contains everything that In Woo needs to hunt, stalk, subdue and kill someone. Weapons hand picked for a particular kill of that day. Drugs. Diary. The red diary. Precious ink pen with the Seo's family logo engraved on it.

Because In Woo isn't doing this just because of his psychopathic tendencies. He is also doing it indirectly to destroy his father and brother. Indirectly killing them again and again with replacements. With weak and ant like replacements. Ruining their images. His father isn't weak but his brother sure is and In Woo hates both of them.

Dong Sik ignores the sounds of In Woo moving around and continues to cook, he is almost done. In Woo must be famished, starving. The thrill and rush of the hunt and kill are going to be gone soon. In Woo is going to finish the diary entry and calm down from the high.

In Woo is going to finish reliving the crime soon and step out of that room and make his way towards Dong Sik.

Dong Sik has to be ready, he has to distract himself and In Woo from the night's kill.

If there is one thing Dong Sik doesn't have to worry about, it is In Woo getting caught. In Woo is extremely meticulous and careful to not leave any evidence. He is extremely good at cleaning up crime scenes and not getting caught on cameras. 

But Dong Sik has multiple other things to worry about. He wonders how long he will be able to turn a blind eye to In Woo's killings even though he loves the man dearly. Will he end up leaving In Woo? Will he end up telling the cops? Will he end up being killed by In Woo before or after he tells the cops?

Dong Sik hates himself for not having been able to save In Woo, from himself and from the clutches of his family. In Woo was driven to the corner, insane by his own family - how can a family do that to someone? 

Dong Sik's family isn't perfect, they have their rough times but they are always there for each other. Why is In Woo's family different, difficult, _disgusting_?

He stomps on all the feelings and smiles softly as In Woo settles at the dining table after helping Dong Sik set the table.

"What's for dinner, Yook Dong Sik-ssi?"

Dong Sik mumbles softly, "Your favorites, In Woo ya."

~~~~~~~~~~

In Woo watches with a mixture of disgust, anger, pity and concern as Dong Sik is kicked by the section manager for pointing out a mistake. In Woo wants to fire the manager, preferably even kill him. Not only because he just hit Dong Sik but because the manager is dangerous for the company in the long run.

In Woo's trusted right hand woman is collecting evidence. He can't just fire anyone without a reason, even though he would love to.

The manager cares more about his own money making, takes bribes, brushes mistakes under the rug and suggests to invest in the wrong companies and blames it on his underlings. It will lead to the downfall of Seo Empire.

In Woo doesn't want that happening because he is going to inherit this soon, he isn't doing this for his father or brother, or even Dong Sik, he is doing it for himself.

Yes, that's it.

Because Dong Sik and In Woo have promised each other, that they will not interfere in each other's work lives and personal interests. Just as Dong Sik turns a blind eye to In Woo's killing. In Woo turns a blind eye to Dong Sik's meek attitude at work.

His pushover attitude, Dong Sik's attitude that just makes people take advantage of him. Dong Sik lets them take advantage of him, lets them walk all over him. He helps everyone and anyone.

He doesn't speak up. He doesn't fight for himself or others. He doesn't fight for what he believes in. He lets people disrespect him. He is too nice and kind and humble and doesn't know how to use his brain, how to portray himself. _Pitiful. Lost. Weak. Willingly, that too._

Dong Sik is exactly like In Woo's victims, at least Dong Sik's current persona is, the mask that he willingly puts on even though he has so much more potential. He decides to waste, rot away. 

They have been childhood friends and In Woo never has been able to successfully change Dong Sik's train of thoughts. He has never been able to influence Dong Sik just right to change his personality.

In Woo wonders how long he will be able to turn a blind eye to Dong Sik, to the man he _thinks_ he loves. There must be some sort of affection for Dong Sik inside him because In Woo hasn't killed him... _yet_ , because In Woo can still remember how smart and quick on his feet Dong Sik was in the past, when it comes to studies or hobbies. Why does Dong Sik refuse to put that in his work?

Will Dong Sik become one of his victims?

~~~~~~~~~~

"In Woo ya, if I request something from you, will you do it?"

In Woo knew this day would come eventually. Dong Sik can't keep the secret anymore.

In Woo can't just let Dong Sik walk away. Because Dong Sik is too nice for his own good. He wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. He would probably kill himself out of guilt towards the victims, probably go insane, to not betray In Woo. Or would try to go to the cops.

It is a wonder he lasted this long anyway.

Even if he confessed to the cops, he would probably go insane. He would go insane because of his guilt towards In Woo. Dong Sik would probably be taken in as a conspirator for hiding In Woo for so long and he wouldn't last one day in prison because of his personality. 

There is no other ending, no happy ending for both of them. How did they even think that this would work, after discovering each other's extremely polar opposite dirty secrets and sides?

In Woo can't change and Dong Sik can't go on like this any longer.

" _Please_ kill me."

He isn't strong enough to kill himself. He doesn't want people to know that he killed himself, he can't let his family go through that hell. He can't let people think that he is that weak, because they expected it.

He knows it will hurt In Woo but no one else can do this to Dong Sik. In Woo has to live with this weight after Dong Sik's death. This is Dong Sik's final, selfish request. He has never asked anything from In Woo for himself. And In Woo isn't going to deny this to Dong Sik.

He doesn't want to kill Dong Sik. Painfully or not. He doesn't want to do it by his own hands. He is going to do it with a heavy heart. He is going to feel regret for one of his victims for the first time.

"I am sorry, Yook Dong Sik." He forced Dong Sik into a corner, he promised himself not to.

"I am sorry, In Woo ya." He forced In Woo into a corner, he promised himself not to. But it was a promise that couldn't be kept and he knew it when he promised himself.

In Woo kisses him softly and Dong Sik takes the drug from In Woo. Dong Sik turns away to drink it but In Woo makes Dong Sik face him.

"Look at me."

Dong Sik hesitates but looks at In Woo and takes a gulp of the drug that will make him slip into a forever sleep. A peaceful death. Dong Sik will never wake up again and it will be painless.

Dong Sik blinks and tries to keep himself awake, he stumbles and In Woo gently lifts him places him on the bed. Dong Sik blinks and watches In Woo's form slowly start to disappear. Would letting In Woo strangle him have been more satisfying? Would In Woo have been able to finish him off violently even if Dong Sik requested it?

"Don't fight it, Dong Sik."

Darkness finally envelops him and his face is frozen in a smile. He finally looks peaceful.

Dong Sik's family is going to be haunted with no answers. Dong Sik is simply going to go missing. His body isn't going to be found, at all.

In Woo lies beside Dong Sik till his warmth fades. Are those tears on his face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


	8. Parody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

In Woo smiles as he sits down at the dinner table. His brother, sister, brother in law, father, step mother all smile warmly at him and ask him about his day.

His mother says, "Today, it is your favorites, In Woo ya."

In Woo is a vegetarian unlike his family members and they always have accommodated by not eating meat during dinners even though he is the only odd man out and they clearly out number him. They don't even force him to eat meat.

In Woo glows. His family is different, unlike the usual rich families. They are nice. Of course, his family members are not as nice as In Woo but they are nice, kind. In Woo is the kindest out of all of them. That's just how he is.

They treat him with love and respect. They listen to him, they support him. They try to understand and help him. He reciprocates. He would probably reciprocate even if they weren't nice.

His family has always been supportive. His father treated all of his children with love, In Woo, Ji Hoon and their sister. They didn't have to fight for money or succession. The wealth and company is divided among the three equally even though In Woo is clearly smarter than his siblings.

In Woo doesn't mind. He maybe smarter but his brother and sister have a better knack for handling business and people unlike In Woo. In Woo knows when to invest, with him, how, how much, where to invest but he just hesitates to misuse his power, to put people in their place. He tries to not let his soft personality show when he deals with his subordinates or people he does business with. He doesn't want to show this as a weakness.

He probably isn't fit for business, cruelty and harsh reality of the world but he does his best anyway.

In Woo is the youngest and all of them tend to worry and fuss about him a lot, especially because of his soft personality.

In Woo's parents worry about In Woo out of all their children because of In Woo's sensitivity. He isn't alone to handle these things though, his trusted personal secretary and assistant is there to help him and keep everything in line. She is extremely loyal to the Seo family.

Her family has been serving the Seo's for many generations.

In Woo apologies because they can't eat meat and they just wave it away.

He starts rambling about his day and they just listen with a fond eye roll as he hops to many different topics.

His father clears his throat, "So, In Woo ya, when are you going to introduce us?"

In Woo's ramble stops abruptly and his mother slightly hits In Woo's father in a gentle reprimand for startling In Woo. In woo has a bad habit of going silent and taking everything into himself when he faces trouble.

Ji Hoon sighs, "In Woo ya, I told father about the guy you have been hanging out with. I heard rumors. Don't make me find out about this guy on my own. I want to know from you, all right?"

In Woo squeaks, "G-guy?"

His mother sighs, "It doesn't matter whom you love, In Woo. Rich or poor, younger or older, man or woman, as long as you are happy and are respected, understood and loved, it is OK."

In Woo never thought it would be this easy.

His sister shakes his head, "How long were you going to keep it to yourself?"

He stutters, "I am s-s-"

His father rolls his eyes, "Don't apologize. I hope he doesn't take advantage of you."

In Woo pinks a little. "He doesn't like me back. I just a-admire him and it is one sided."

Ji Hoon rolls his eyes, "Did you even try talking to him?"

In Woo shakes his head and Ji Hoon pats his back. "Take the first step, little brother or I will intervene."

In Woo's eyes widen, "Don't you dare, hyung!"

Ji Hoon shrugs, "Well, it depends on what you do."

Everyone laughs and continue eating.

His mother smiles gently, "Bring him home for dinner once, OK? As a boyfriend or sub-ordinate, just bring him once."

In Woo knows that they just want to know more about the one he likes because In Woo is extremely bad at judging people.

~~~~~~~~~~

His whole family seems startled by Dong Sik's appearance - not his status - as In Woo introduces them. In Woo is surprised that Dong Sik even accepted the invite and came over.

In Woo didn't tell Dong Sik about his feelings for the man but Dong Sik probably can see through In Woo. Dong Sik hasn't pushed him away out of disgust. He can never read Dong Sik's mind, so he doesn't know what Dong Sik thinks of him.

He hops Dong Sik didn't accept it just because In Woo is his superior, that Dong Sik was just forced to accept it but Dong Sik isn't someone like that, who just randomly accepts things thrown at him, even if it comes from someone at a higher position than him.

Dong Sik has always been cool, extremely competent, confident, outspoken. Smart, good with business and people, unafraid to voice out his opinions. He is very good at his job, climbed up the ladders real quick.

He doesn't misuse his authority, he is a good manager, strict and isn't a pushover. But there is something about him, a bit cold, aloof, he knows that he is good and there is also a little bit of arrogance in him which doesn't glaringly show up.

He keeps people at bay and expects perfection and hard work from his subordinates as well.

He can be a bit rude at times if he doesn't catch himself.

In Woo sighs. His family is probably wondering if he set up Dong Sik as a pretend lover, he really didn't. He wouldn't do something like this just because they nag him all the time to find someone to love.

Though In woo doesn't blame them, Dong Sik is someone who is entirely different from In woo, completely, 180 degree. Opposites attract. Well, In Woo is attracted and he hopes Dong Sik is too.

He sighs as his family grills Dong Sik. Dong Sik fields all of their questions like a charming prince. He doesn't falter at all. In Woo is extremely embarrassed. He made it very clear to his family that he hasn't confessed to Dong Sik but this makes things more obvious to Dong Sik.

His family is already in love with Dong Sik and In Woo doesn't know if he should be grateful or not. A small issue is he doesn't know if Dong Sik will reject him or not. Hell, will he be able to confess to Dong Sik in the first place?

In Woo walks out in the middle, feeling a bit overwhelmed and disappointed that his family expressed everything first in stead of In Woo himself.

In Woo sighs and stomps his foot. He hears a chuckle behind him and a jacket is placed on his shoulders.

Dong Sik smirks, "So, Director In Woo, when are you planning on telling me?"

In Woo's cheeks redden. "What is the point? You already know, Dong Sik-ssi."

Dong Sik hooks a finger underneath In Woo's chin and makes him look into Dong Sik's eyes. "I still prefer to hear it from your lips."

In Woo ignores Dong Sik's knowing smirk. "I like you. Are you interested in me? C-can we date?"

Dong Sik smiles and pats In Woo's head. "We can try." How can someone like Dong Sik be interested in someone like In Woo? Nothing other than In Woo's money and status. Dong Sik can't wait to kill all of them one by one after he gets what he wants. All of them are idiots.

In Woo jumps in joy.

Dong Sik closes his eyes. In Woo has fallen in his trap and so has his entire family. They won't know what is going to hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
